Slight Misunderstandings
by Maiden of the Moonlight Bliss
Summary: ‘How could you do this to me? After all the things we’ve been through and how I loved you through all these years. How could you…’


Sorry for wrong grammars...if the story does contain wrong grammars.

I DO NOT OWN MAMOTTE LOLLIPOP!

Heheheheh.... I just wish I do own it...

* * *

Moshi moshi minna! I'm Nina and I'm nineteen years old. I have a husband named Zero. I've known him for almost six years. I met him when I accidentally swallowed the Crystal Pearl that was used for the magic exam. So, Zero and Ichi decided to protect me. Zero and I quarreled a lot of times but through those arguments, love blossomed. What I'm about to tell you is one of the most memorable slight misunderstandings we ever had…

One day, Zero asked me out on a date…

"Oi Nina! Let's go out on a date tonight and please wear something formal," Zero asked me happily.

I was shocked that time. It's not like Zero didn't ask me out on other dates. He asked me out a lot of times in fact. It's just that he never did ask me to wear anything formal.

That night, Zero fetch me from my home and brought me to a restaurant. An expensive French restaurant to be exact. I looked at him and he smiled back as he always does. I felt my cheeks slightly heating up as I took a secret glance of Zero. When we went inside the French restaurant, I saw a lot of girls drooling at him. I then saw a waitress approach us. The waitress winked at Zero and Zero smirked in return. I felt jealous. He looked at me and held my hand as he guided me to our table. I sat down and he told me that he'll go to the rest room. After a little while, I felt thirsty, so I grabbed a glass and went to the drinking fountain station. I saw the waitress before and Zero talking…

"You must really like Nina very much don't you?" the waitress asked Zero.

"No." Zero replied then continued, "because—"

Right then and there, I stood at my spot. Immobilized and transfixed from what I heard. Then tears started streaming down my face as I the glass slipped from my hand. Zero and the waitress noticed me. I turned around and started to run. I ran and ran until my feet hurt. That time, I was wearing high heels so it added to the discomfort I felt. My sandals broke but I still continued to run barefooted…

'How could you do this to me? After all the things we've been through and how I loved you through all these years. How could you…'

Clouds started to form and soon covered the moon. It started to drizzle which turned into a VERY heavy rain. It seemed to me that time that the sky was sharing my melancholy. I fell a second time. I tried to get up but found out that I sprained my foot.

"Who knew you could run so fast Nina…" Zero panted as he put me under the shade of his umbrella.

"Go away."

"Nina…why did you run off like that a while ago? You got me really worried."

"You said you don't like me…" I cried like a little child does when someone stole his/her teddy bear.

He picked me up bridal style and kissed me full on the lips.

"Idiot." Zero told me. "I don't like you because I love you. And would always will." He held me protectively and after sometime, helped me back at my feet. He then kneeled with one knee, reached something form his pocket which was a leather box. He then opened it. The box revealed a beautiful diamond ring. And by the looks of it, it must have cost him a lot of money.

"I love you Nina. Will you marry me?"

Tears started to form on my eyes. Zero saw it and looked at me in a concerned manner. I hugged him tightly.

"Of course Zero."

Just then, it started to rain rose petals. I looked at Zero and he shook his head and he pointed to a particularly familiar group of people. I looked at the direction he pointed and saw Ichi, Rokka, Goh, the waitress a while ago, San, and Forte.

"The waitress you saw a while ago was Izumi. She has the ability or magic to make flowers appear out of nowhere and asked her a favor. I want to return her the favor so…"

Zero then whispered something on my ear. I looked at Izumi and Goh then back to Zero. We both grinned.

I'll cut the story for the next one is not mine to tell. So again it's Nina now signing off. Ja ne.


End file.
